Billy Kimber
William "Billy" Kimber was an English gangster and head of the Birmingham Boys and thus, the main enemy of Thomas Shelby and the Peaky Blinders. He ran most of the legal tracks outside of London, leading to tensions between Kimber and the Peaky Blinders, who looked to expand their control into inner city London. Due to his wealth and influence, Kimber had policemen on his payroll and an assistant, Roberts. Kimber served as the secondary antagonist of the first series. Character History Background With gangs in Uttoxeter and Leeds he controlled racecourses in the Midlands and the North. For several years Kimber was probably the biggest organised crime boss in the UK. He set up a secondary base in Islington, North London to concentrate on the racetracks in the South of England, mainly London, where tensions with the Peaky Blinders began. Kimber formed alliances with smaller organizations such as the Hoxton Gang and the Elephant and Castle Mob. Now at racecourses in the South East, one group the Brummies began to prey on were the Jewish bookies from London's East End, who turned to local underworld boss Edward Emmanuel, who in turn recruited the Italian Sabini Gang as protection. Series 1 · 1919 After finding out that his races were fixed by the Peaky Blinders gang, Billy Kimber decides to pay them a visit to tell them he will shoot the leader, Thomas Shelby, in the head in Episode 1.2. Thomas treats him with respect and offers him an opportunity for them to work together, and Billy eventually agrees. He gets his assistant Roberts to handle the rest of the meeting as he leaves, and Roberts states that they will be at Cheltenham to further discuss business. During Episode 1.3, at the Cheltenham Races, Kimber's bookies are targeted by the Lee family, however Thomas and the Peaky Blinders stop them. Thomas makes a deal with Kimber to provide security to his bookies, in exchange for legal betting pitches. In exchange, Kimber demands to have Thomas's date Grace for two hours, as part of the deal. Back at his house, Kimber attempts to rape Grace, but at the last minute, Thomas averts it, by bursting into the room and declaring that she has the clap. During Episode 1.4, Kimber and his assistant Roberts visit the Shelby Home & Betting Shop to hand the Shelby Company Limited their first legal racetrack pitch. During Episode 1.6, Kimber learns of Thomas's plan to betray him during Black Star Day, thanks to information provided by Grace Burgess to the police. As a result, Kimber brings all of his men to 'Garrison Lane '''in front of The Garrison Pub for a gang-war between the Italians and the Peaky Blinders. The coppers, knowing of this event, clear the pathway for Kimber's men to enter the roads without interruption. Though Kimber has more men and weapons, The Peaky Blinders have a single large machine gun amongst them that Inspector Campbell was unable to retrieve. Kimber shoots Danny Whizz-Bang, who dies on the cobblestones from the injury, but Kimber is ultimately defeated when Thomas Shelby shoots him in the head with a single blow from his handgun. The rest of Kimber's men retreat back to their homes, having lost. Real-life Kimber formed alliances with smaller organizations such as the Hoxton Gang and the Elephant and Castle Mob. Now at racecourses in the South East, one group the Brummies began to prey on were the Jewish bookies from London's East End, who turned to local underworld boss Edward Emmanuel, who in turn recruited the Italian Sabini Gang as protection. In March 1921, the Brummagems ambushed Sabini at Greenford Park Trotting Track. A few days later, Kimber was found shot and beaten in Kings Cross, London, having gone to visit Sabini. The violence escalated, but Sabini gained the upper hand when 23 Birmingham boys were locked up following the "Epsom Road Battle". Kimber's gang believed that a group of Leeds bookmakers travelling in a Crossley tender at Ewell, near Epsom, on Coronation Cup day were, in fact, the Sabini Gang. The tender was rammed by a taxi, and 60 men set upon the occupants with hatchets, hammers, and bricks. The attack was led by a man with a revolver, and initial reports suggested it was a Sinn Féin riot. The gang had used taxis and a blue motor coach to both follow their victims and escape. The police located the coach at the George and Dragon pub (now the Kingston Lodge Hotel) on Kingston Hill and were able to muster 50 officers. William Kimber died in 1945 at the Mount Stuart Nursing Home in Torquay. He was 63 and had suffered a prolonged illness. Quotes :“Nobody works with me. People work for me.”'' ---- Appearances Image Gallery File:Charlie-Creed-Miles-as-Billy-Kimber.jpg File:BillyKimberPeaky1.png| Billy Kimber and his assistant Roberts meeting with the Peaky Blinders Gang in Episode 1.2. Category:Series 1 Characters Category:Status: Deceased Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Real Life Characters